Avada Kedavra
by Azdree
Summary: Una maldición usada con fines malévolos, creada con la más noble de las intenciones: un anhelo del corazón. Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Creando hechizos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Avada Kedavra.**

**Disclaimer: Los datos y personajes mencionados en este fanfic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, para aquellos que no los conozcan, las aclaraciones se encuentran al final del capítulo.**

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Creando hechizos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

><p><strong>Febrero 1.717<strong>

Un movimiento de varita y lo necesario para unas buenas tazas de té se acomodaron en la bandeja puesta sobre la mesa de la cocina. La delgada bruja esbozó una sonrisa y con la bandeja en manos se encaminó a la sala, donde se encontraban su esposo y un buen amigo de éste, aunque no era capaz de entender dicha amistad.

—Una casa preciosa en verdad, Elliot —comentaba Arthur fisgando la estancia entera sin vergüenza alguna. Sus ojos brillando tanto como su calva.

Carlota depositó la bandeja en la mesa de té y se sentó en el sillón situado a la derecha de ambos hombres, sintiéndose incómoda por la presencia de ese amigo, había algo en él que no lo hacía de fiar.

—Todo se lo debo a mi querida Carlota, ella se hizo cargo de cada decoración —el joven mago, de cabellera azabache, guiñó un azul ojo a su esposa, la cual se sonrojó.

—Mi madre redecoraba a menudo la Mansión Wood, señor Skinner —comentó serena mientras servía el té—, de una forma u otra, se esperaba que sus hijas supieran de decoración —levitando, ofreció una taza a cada hombre.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí —Arthur dio un sorbo a su té, guardando silencio unos momentos sopesando lo que diría a continuación—. Dígame, Elliot, ¿ha escuchado acerca de Urquhart Rackharrow? —preguntó con seriedad.

—¿Aquel loco que inventó la maldición que expulsa las entrañas? —contestó sorprendido ante la mención. Arthur asintió ligeramente—. Bueno, solo sé que murió hace veinte años. Tengo entendido que prefirió la muerte antes que lo condenaran por crear semejante atrosidad.

Carlota estaba espantada con la conversación, ¿de verdad existió alguien tan malvado? No quería ni pensarlo. Arthur se relamió los labios, tomando otro sorbo de té.

—Efectivamente, y sé muy bien que a usted le gusta inventar hechizos...

—No estará insinuando usted que yo...

—¡No! ¡Por favor, no tergiverse mis palabras! —exclamó el mago mayor sacando un pañuelo de su túnica y limpiando su frente perlada de sudor—. Mi intención no es ofenderlo. Ahora, si me deja explicarle.

Elliot asintió un poco más tranquilo. Hacía tres años que conocía a ese hombre, lo encontró de casualidad en su primer excursión a Italia después de graduarse de Hogwarts, y aunque siempre supo que algo oscuro habitaba dentro de él, no cortó los lazos de comunicación porque le daba la información que otras personas no podían darle para llevar a cabo sus pequeños experimentos relacionados con la invención de encantamientos y hechizos.

Arthur le informó de su investigación en el pueblo donde Rackharrow vivió; los vecinos cercanos que tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerlo, decían que pudo inventar algo antes de morir, ninguno sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto mal o cuánto bien podía traer aquello, tampoco se les veía ganas de averiguarlo. Así que el mago se adentró mucho más, mezclándose con personas de dudosa reputación, logrando averiguar el nombre del hechizo, o lo que fuere. Su nombre era Abracadabra, que significa "Desaparece como esta palabra", la floritura era sencilla de realizar y desaparecía al mago o bruja que recibiera el hechizo, nadie supo responderle a dónde iban estas personas, o si volvían a aparecer tiempo después.

Lo que Arthur le proponía, era modificar el hechizo para crear uno nuevo, que no desapareciera a la persona llevándola a quién sabe donde sino que la desvaneciera, como ponerte un manto de invisibilidad, pero mucho más rápido y práctico, y si además pudiera hacerlo con una cantidad mínima de magia requerida al efectuarlo... tal vez lograría lo que siempre soñó: Ser invisible. Y ¿por qué no? Ser mencionado en un libro de encantamientos.

Hacía casi una década, cuando los mantos de invisibilidad comenzaron a ser reales, y muy costosos, que algunos magos barajearon la posibilidad de crear encantamientos desilusionadores, y a pesar de que se obtenían resultados casi aceptables, seguían sin ser lo suficientemente buenos como para ser aprobados por el Ministerio de Magia. Y Elliot sabía, él podía hacerlo.

Un brillo se instaló en sus ojos. Carlota no podía estar más asustada.

* * *

><p><strong>Abril, 1.717<strong>

Un ruido estruendoso proveniente del despacho le provocó un sobresalto. Desde hacía un mes y medio atrás que su esposo se encerraba durante la tarde cuando llegaba a casa, luego de finalizada su jornada en el Ministerio. Con cada día que pasaba, la preocupación aumentaba un poco más. Elliot estaba más delgado, ojeras comenzaban a asomar y la frustración por no poder perfeccionar ese dichoso encantamiento era mayor; todo en conjunto daba como resultado un hombre irritable y voluble.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, recalcándose a sí misma que no iba a llorar. Salió de la cocina rumbo al despacho, tocó la puerta sin ganas y asomó la cabeza. Elliot se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, valorando el estado en el cual se hallaba uno de sus jarrones preferidos, murmuró un Reparo y se puso en pie.

—Cariño, ¿vienes a cenar? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. Un cairel castaño cayó sobre su rostro. Elliot pareció sobresaltado.

—En un momento, ya casi lo tengo —dijo con un amago de sonrisa.

Estaba hastiado de estar ahí modificando movimientos, palabras y cantidad de magia sin ver resultados, sin sentir que tuviese un buen hechizo entre las manos; sin embargo, no iba a parar hasta lograrlo, tenía que hacerlo. Observó los ojos avellana de Carlota, tan preciosa, no merecía una esposa como ella. En las últimas semanas su propio estado de humor le estaba afectando, sabía que a ella le daba mala espina el asunto, y aún así lo apoyaba. Lo miró curiosa y con una sonrisa se acercó a ella, abrazándola por la cintura.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó.

—Te amo, querida —murmuró en su oído, la propia túnica ocultando la evidencia de una lágrima derramada.

—Y yo te amo a ti, querido —pronunció contra la vestidura de su esposo, la voz escuchándose ahogada—. Vamos a cenar, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

><p><strong>Mayo 1.717<strong>

—¡Abrara Kadabra! —exclamó, un rayo naranja y chispeante saliendo de su varita chocó con el sillón y éste se convirtió en cenizas.

Soltó una maldición por lo bajo con los dientes rechinándole. ¿Por qué diantres no le quedaba bien el hechizo? La magia depositada se sentía bien, estable, cierto que ocupaba un gran poder, pero no lo suficiente como para provocar un desgaste de tal magnitud de la manera en que ocurrió el primer mes. Sin embargo... no podía concretar el hechizo, pareciese que la magia se descontrolara al proyectarse. ¿Y si no era la magia? ¿Y si seguían siendo las palabras? Las palabras afectando la magia, la magia hace lo que tus palabras dicen. Frenético rebuscó entre las notas que Arthur le dejó luego de su última visita, no mencionaban gran cosa acerca de la etimología más allá de lo que ya sabía, provenía del arameo y significaba "desaparece como esta palabra", no se suponía que al modificarlo pulverizara un sillón. Si tan solo supiera más. Dejó caer el puño contra el escritorio soltando un gruñido. Siguió revolviendo notas, leyendo y desechando; la desesperación aumentaba.

Intentó tranquilizarse, se sirvió una copa de licor rememorando la discusión que tuvo con Carlota el día anterior. De manera sorpresiva, le gritó y lloró, acciones que nunca se permitió frente a él. Le explicó de mil maneras lo mal que la ponía verle así, concentrándose en algo que no figuraba un buen fin. A pesar de reconocer que ese asunto comenzaba a preocuparle de la misma manera que a ella, no se encontró capaz de comunicárselo, ya que ni él mismo terminaba de aceptarlo. Aún a sabiendas de cuál era la infantil y débil razón que lo orillaba a continuar, sintiendo cada vez más cerca el éxito. ¿Podría ella entender su motivo? Sí. ¿Quería él decírselo? No.

A sus veinte años, Elliot quería ser invisible, sentir el éxtasis de lo incorpóreo, ver sin ser visto, escuchar sin ser escuchado, un ser y no ser conjunto. Desde su infancia, quiso ser tan etéreo como los fantasmas vistos en Hogwarts, pero no quería morir para lograr eso, lo ansiaba experimentar en vida. ¿Acaso no serían más que delirios? Presa de un desazón, tomó la varita de nuevo.

—¡Abracadabra! —dijo el hechizo original apuntando a la cristalera, un rayo verde negruzco rebotó con la superficie, dejando una mancha negra en el suelo. Esquirlas de sudor llenaban su rostro, el poder empleado seguía siendo desgastante.

Volvió a su lugar al escritorio y siguió buscando el origen de esas palabras. Una cosa llamó de inmediato su atención, las notas que tenía ahí mencionaban que el arameo era una lengua con distintas interpretaciones, y si bien la mayoría de las veces no importaba, el cambio de una letra o una mala pronunciación, podrían alterar todo el sentido de las palabras. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido; así que ahí se encontraba el problema, tenía que ser eso, ¡la magia y la floritura ya han sido modificadas y re inventadas lo suficiente!

Pasó las siguientes tres horas descifrando de nuevo el hechizo. No notó los golpecitos en la puerta ni a la mujer que entró al despacho con mirada preocupada.

—¿No planeas dormir, Elliot? —le cuestionó. Saltó en la silla del susto, mirándole con ojos cansados.

—Sí, solo... un poco más —casi imploró. Carlota lo observó con un cansancio distinto en sus ojos y le sonrió lo genuinamente posible.

—Puedes hacerlo —besó su frente y repitiéndose lo mismo en su interior, salió directa a la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Junio 1.717<strong>

—¡Avada Kedavra! —exclamó eufórico. Un rayo verde salió disparado de su varita, el jarrón cayó al suelo. Rió encantado, ¡lo logró! El hechizo estaba finalizado, por fin pudo hacerlo. Avanzó con grandes pasos a través de la habitación y anotó sus resultados en un pergamino: la floritura no era complicada, sino sencilla y práctica; la magia proyectada requería poder más no provocaba un desgaste, tampoco había chispazos de magia o colores tétricos; las palabras se sentían correctas, sin efectos secundarios. Solo había un detalle: el jarrón no se volvía invisible, el hechizo chocó contra él. Su ceño se frunció, ¿tendría que usarse solo en humanos para que diera resultado? Bueno, no importaba, ¡ya estaba hecho! ¡Completamente terminado!

Sin poderlo evitar, rompió a carcajadas por el éxtasis en el que se sentía. Aún no lo creía, ya ni siquiera importaban los días que pasó encerrado en el despacho leyendo e investigando todo acerca del arameo y sus interpretaciones.

Las carcajadas llamaron la atención de Carlota, que se encontraba en el salón contiguo leyendo un libro. Atraída por la curiosidad entró al despacho sin llamar, Elliot reía mientras se servía un poco de licor. Verlo así de alegre le produjo una sonrisa.

—Elliot, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó. El hombre alzó la mirada y le obsequió una enorme sonrisa. Se acercó a ella con pasos lentos.

—¡Has llegado en el momento justo, mi vida! He de compartir mi dicha contigo —Carlota lo observaba curiosa, la voz llena de júbilo le causaba un sentimiento de tranquilidad—. El hechizo ya está, se llama Avada Kedavra y es muchísimo mejor que el original, que digo, si he superado a Urquhart, con todo lo que modifiqué ahora yo soy el inventor, y no hay margen de error.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Ya lo probaste? —preguntó Carlota emocionada, el humor de su marido era contagioso. Él pareció titubear.

—Bueno, respecto a eso, no. Al parecer no funciona con los objetos... No pienso que haya algo mal, pero no sé —murmuró, parecía un poco desanimado.

Carlota estaba tan feliz por su esposo, después de meses volvería a tenerlo solo para ella, completamente suyo. No era que no compartiese su alegría, sino que todos esos meses fueron una preocupación y cansancio constantes; de manera simple, extrañaba las conversaciones en el salón, las caminatas por el jardín y las risas de la cena. Los abrazos al llegar del trabajo, los besos largos antes de dormir y las demás muestras de afecto no eran algo que se sustituyese con algo material. Amaba tanto a ese hombre. Una idea cruzó su mente, formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pruébalo en mí —le dijo. Elliot le miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, mujer. No sabemos las reacciones que tenga —el tono de voz no daba lugar a réplicas.

—Elliot Smethwyk —puso las manos sobre su cintura y sus ojos se tornaron desafiantes—, has trabajado muy duro para lograr este hechizo, y a pesar de que no tengo idea del por qué, estoy segura que debe ser algo sumamente bueno y noble. Y si tienes que saber cómo reacciona una persona, ¿quién mejor que yo? —la postura de Elliot seguía siendo recelosa—. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Ser invisible unas cuántas horas? ¿Manchas moradas en la piel? No quiero verte abatido a partir de ahora.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que dijera algo.

—Está bien, empero, no me hago responsable de manchas, forúnculos, espinillas o cualquier cosa igualmente rara que brote de tu piel —advirtió con una risa tonta para luego darle un beso.

—Que gracioso, ya veremos si no eres el primero en atenderme —se posicionó en el centro de la habitación, colocó sus brazos a los costados y volvió a sonreírle—. Lista.

Sacó su varita y con voz firme exclamó:

—¡Avada Kedavra! —el rayo verde le dio de lleno en el pecho. No esperaba verla caer al suelo.

Su expresión fue de horror, corrió de inmediato hacia Carlota, agachándose a su lado le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla, sin reacción alguna, la llamó varias veces sin resultados. La desesperación lo invadió. Colocó dos dedos en su cuello, no había pulso. La tomó entre sus brazos y aparicionó en San Mungo.

* * *

><p><strong>Agosto, 1.717<strong>

**MALDICIONES DECRETADAS COMO IMPERDONABLES.**

**Por Elizabeth Shafiq**

_Hoy volvemos a rememorar la noche del 15 de junio, en la cual sucedió un hecho lamentable para la familia Wood, Elliot Smethwyk, esposo de Carlota Wood, quiso creerse un nuevo y revolucionario inventor de hechizos y encantamientos. Sin embargo, no fue algo tan simple y noble como eso lo que creó, el invento, el cual sus declaraciones afirman que sería un encantamiento desilusionador, tal como los mantos de invisibilidad, resultó ser una maldición que arranca la vida al instante; según nos informo el actual Jefe de Aurores, John Robards, calificado como magia negra._

_El veredicto del juicio se determinó la tarde de ayer. Luego de muchas declaraciones bajo veritaserum e innumerables investigaciones, se le condenó a Smethwyk a pasar 20 años en Azkaban, por homicidio accidental y la creación de un maleficio tan perverso que solo magos oscuros se atreverían a utilizar. Ha sido nombrado Avada Kedavra._

_Aunque el asunto pareciera terminar ahí, se ha revelado esta mañana mediante el Primer Ministro Ulick Gamp en una conferencia de prensa, la existencia de otras dos maldiciones descubiertas recientemente en Escocia y Sudáfrica, una denominada Imperius, que provoca al afectado realizar cualquier acción que el mago le ordene aún contra su voluntad, un hecho escalofriante en verdad, la otra maldición se llama Cruciatus, la cual produce un inmenso dolor a quien lo reciba. _

_En la conferencia, tanto el Avada Kedavra, como la Cruciatus y la Imperius han sido denominadas como Maldiciones Imperdonables, castigadas con la mayor severidad, tal como condenas en Azkaban o el beso del dementor._

Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó el rostro de Arthur Skinner, conocido de muchas otras maneras en otros países, el plan de guiar a tres poderosos magos hacia la locura y el perfeccionamiento de maldiciones tan antiguas como la vida propia había dado éxito.

* * *

><p><em>Datos:<em>

_Urquhart Rackharrow (1612-1697), se sabe que fue el inventor de la maldición Expulsión de Entrañas, la cual se rumora, extrae los órganos de la víctima. Mencionado en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix._

_Elliot Smethwyk. Inventor del conjuro del almohadón en 1820, el cual crea un almohadón invisible entre la escoba voladora y el mago o bruja que lo monta. Mencionado en Quidditch a través de los tiempos._

_La maldición del Avada Kedavra, junto con la Cruciatus y la Imperius fueron clasificadas como Imperdonables por el Ministerio de Magia en 1717 so pena de cadena perpetua en Azkabán, castigos severos o en casos extremos, El beso del dementor._

_Shafiq era el apellido de una familia de sangre pura pertenecientes a los Sagrados Veintiocho._

_Datos decentemente fiables obtenidos de páginas extraoficiales de Harry Potter y mi biblioteca personal._


End file.
